Say Hi To God
by heyitsch4rd
Summary: A year after JD's death, Veronica is still finding a way to recover. But what if it isn't all it seems? What if JD is, in fact, alive?


_September 1st, 1990_

_Dear Diary,_

 _Can you actually believe that it's been a year since I've wrote an entry? I mean, my last entry was about the suicide and about how JD blew himself up, and blew me off at prom. Haha._

 _Anyways, I'm taking therapist lessons. You know, to help ease my mind. With JD being around, he got me lost of feelings.. The therapist is extremely.. what's the word.. determined? Yeah, determined. Definitely._

Veronica Sawyer closed the cover of her notebook, where she would always write her daily entries. Throughout the whole year, she had made no effort to start an entry. Why, you ask? Well, as soon as she planned to do one, she would lose it with the  
/mention of JD in her last one.

If it isn't obvious, it's that Veronica still, maybe, has feelings for him. Even if he is dead. Who cares? Didn't he say himself that even if you're dead, you're still popular?

The door opened with a slight creak, causing the little blue bird to raise her head and look over at the door.

Her therapist, Dr Sullivan, had entered the room and was smiling genuinely towards the teenage girl.

"Good morning, Veronica. Thank you for coming today, I deeply appreciate seeing you once again." The lady spoke, her smile only grew.

Dr Sullivan was a strange, pleasant lady. She was quite tall, perhaps 5'8? She had dark brown hair which was gracefully held in a looked around in her 40's, and was miraculously proudand estonishedwith her work.

Veronica gave the therapist a light smile, nodding her head as she began to pull out a cigarette. She wasn't going to light it, it just reminded her of JD.

"You called me this morning. You were quite hysterical with this desperate, early session. Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Dr Sullivan asked softly, sitting down in the black desk chair beside a computer. Beside the computer was a printer  
/and paperwork placed all over the desk.

Veronica couldn't help but chuckle. Of course she was desperate. It was _September 1st,_ the day her and JD met.

She wiggled the cigarette between her fingers, placing it in the corner of her lips and glancing towards the lady.

"As you know. The day is September, 1st. The day I met JD." Veronica began, inhaling to prevent herself from tearing up. She still missed him, if it wasn't obvious. "Yes, he did bad things in the past. But I still loved him. He was my first true love,  
/and I loved him like no other."

Dr Sullivan nodded at her words. Veronica's words were assuring that she was, in fact, lovesick.

"I understand how you may feel with the loss of your true love. How have you been dealing with it for the year?" She asked, opening her folder and pulling out Veronica's file, closing the folder and placing the file over the top of it. Taking a pen from  
/the desk, she began to write down the words that Veronica spoke to keep track of their daily sessions.

Veronica bit her lower lip at the question, her shoulders rolling up in a shrug. "I've just been.. dealing with it, I guess. I mean, I usually have a slushie twice a day. I just do things that we did together, just alone."

The therapist inhaled softly and looked down at her watch. Just a few more minutes. That was all they had left. "I recommend that you don't do these things alone, Ms Sawyer." She spoke, looking over at the petite girl across from her. "Maybe ask a friend  
/to do what you guys used to do."

That was when the alarm on Dr Sullivan's watch echoed, which interrupted the session.

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for. Again, thank you for coming Veronica. I'm excited for our next session." She spoke with a smile, standing up and brushing herself down before stretching her hand out towards Veronica.

The short brunette gave a small smile in return, clasping her hand with Dr Sullivan's and shaking it in a friendly greeting.

"Thank you for having me." Veronica Sawyer spoke softly before allowing the older female to escort her out.

* * *

Veronica walked down the streets of Sherwood, Ohio. Feeling dreaded from the loss of JD, today had been stressful for the young girl.

As she began to reach her house which was just around the corner, she could feel someone lurking from behind her. Just reaching out for her. Maybe she was just hallucinating. Maybe it was Heather Chandler just haunting her to mess her around.

The 'bluebird' continued to head towards her house, the feeling of someone following her wascloser then ever now. Veronica could feel her heart pounding. Whoever was following her, it was no one familiarto her. Or, at least no one she hadn't

seen in years.

She was getting irritated now. "I swear to god. Can you stop-"

"Stop what?"

The voice sent shivers towards Veronica's figure, causing her to shudder. Why did it sound so familiar, yet so distanced? Veronica felt her body froze in position.

"Do I know you?" She called out, making sure it was, in fact, someone she knew.

"I believe you do, darling."

That's when it hit her.

'Darling.' Why did that sound so familiar?

Veronica felt her breath being taken from her as she came to realisation. Her body slowly but hesitantly turned around and with the sight in front of her, she felt herself gasping.

She was indeed right. It was somebody she hadn't seen in like, forever.

"Miss me, Veronica?"

" **JD..?** "


End file.
